Das Herz eines Kriegers/Kapitel 1
|Jahreszeit= |Vorgänger=Das Herz eines Kriegers Vorwort |Nachfolger=Das Herz eines Kriegers Kapitel 2}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 1. Kapitel des dritten Buches Das Herz eines Kriegers aus der Mangatrilogie Rabenpfotes Abenteuer. Verweise Sicht *Rabenpfote Charaktere *Mikusch *Feuerstern *Graustreif *Wolkenschweif *Lichtherz (in der Erstausgabe Helles Herz genannt) *Farnpelz *Brombeerpfote *Sandsturm *Blattjunges (nicht namentlich) *Eichhornjunges (in der Erstausgabe Eichhornpfote genannt) *Lahmfuß *Willie *Schnapper *Unbekannter, weißer Hund *Unbekannter, schwarzer Hund *Sniff (nicht namentlich) *Wölkchen (nicht namentlich) *Eiszapfen (nicht namentlich) *Schneeflocke (nicht namentlich) Erwähnte Charaktere *Violet Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Lager *Farm *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Hund *Vogel **Huhn *Kuh Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, Gesetz der Krieger , Frischbeute (nur im Original) *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner *Clanränge: Schüler (in der Erstausgabe Lehrling genannt), Junges (in der Erstausgabe Kind genannt), Krieger Wissenswertes *Seite 186: Der Satzrest "... and we came to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 8 von The Heart of a Warrior) *Seite 187: Der Satz "... seeing the Clan cats together, young and old ..." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "... die Clan-Katzen, jung und alt, zusammen zu sehen ...") wurde im Deutschen mit "Die Clankätzchen zusammen mit den Erwachsenen zu sehen ..." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 9 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 189: Lichtherz wird in der Erstausgabe fälschlicherweise mit Helles Herz übersetzt (vgl. Seite 11 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 189: Der Rang Schüler wird in der Erstausgabe fälschlicherweise mit Lehrling übersetzt (vgl. Seite 11 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 191: Der Rang Junges wird in der Erstausgabe fälschlicherweise mit Kind übersetzt (vgl. Seite 13 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 191: "(...) Sandsturm hat mit den beiden alle Hände voll zu tun." - Statt Hände müsste es "Pfoten" heißen, da die Katzen den Begriff Hände gar nicht kennen. *Seite 191-192: Eichhornjunges wird in der Erstausgabe fälschlicherweise Eichhornpfote genannt, obwohl sie noch ein Junges ist. *Seite 193: Der Satz "Give those rogues a swipe for me!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Verpasst diesen Streunern für mich einen Schlag!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Zeigt es diesen gemeinen Streunern!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 15 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 194: Der Satz "Alright, everyone. Let us through." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "In Ordnung ihr alle, lasst uns durch.") wurde im Deutschen mit "So, jetzt ist es aber gut!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 16 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 194: Der Satz "ThunderClan's good-byes and thank-youns ring in my ears as we travel." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Die Verabschiedungen und Dankssprüche des DonnerClans klingen während wir reisen in meinen Ohren (nach).") wurde im Deutschen mit "Unterwegs muss ich die ganze Zeit an den Moment des Abschieds vom DonnerClan denken." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 16 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 196: Der Satzrest "(...) any more (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 18 von The Heart of a Warrior) *Seite 196: Der Satzrest "(...) after the fire ..." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 18 von The Heart of a Warrior) *Seite 199: Die Sätze in den Textfeldern müssten eigentlich in Anführungszeichen geschrieben werden, da Rabenpfote dies zu Feuerstern sagt (vgl. Seite 21 von The Heart of a Warrior) *Seite 200: Der Satz "This place used to be our home." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 22 von The Heart of a Warrior) *Seite 200: Der Begriff Junge wird fälschlicherweise mit die Kleinen übersetzt (vgl. Seite 22 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 200: "(...), dass sie sie essen werden." - Vor dem Wort essen müsste "überhaupt" stehen, da im Original die Rede von even ist (vgl. Seite 22 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 200: Der Satz "How wrong." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 22 von The Heart of a Warrior) *Seite 202: "(...) haben einige Hühner gerissen, kurz (...)" - Statt Hühner gerissen müsste es "ihrer Küken getötet" heißen, da im Original die Rede von killed some of their chicks ist (vgl. Seite 24 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') *Seite 202: Der Satzrest "(...) for the night." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 18 von The Heart of a Warrior) *Seite 202: Der Begriff Frischbeute wird fälschlicherweise nur mit Beute übersetzt (vgl. Seite 24 von '' The Heart of a Warrior'') Quellen en:The Heart of a Warrior fi:The Heart of a Warrior fr:Un cœur de guerrier pl:Serce Wojownika ru:Сердце воителя zh:武士之心 Kategorie:Verweise